


Shall We Date?: Obey Me! One shots!

by Jaxandbeck



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxandbeck/pseuds/Jaxandbeck
Summary: Requests are open!I will do:Almost anythingI won't do:R*pe/non conMajor character deathGraphic mentions of Su*cideIncestRacismMajor Homo/Transphobia-More to be added-
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! Like in the summery I am doing requests!   
Requests are: Open as of July 3rd  
Please see Summery for my will not writes.   
I am Transgender (FtM) and Bisexual so I'm not at all fetishising anything if I do write such things.  
Feel free to request! I will also likely write random things in here, and if I like the idea I'll continue it in a series!

Yours truly,  
Corey <3


	2. Pain !Lucifer/FtM Reader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is semi self insert.  
> This is based off a dream I've had recently about the brothers.  
> If you're interested in this becoming a series let me know!  
> Also Trigger warning! This chapter contains mention of suicide and over all pain the main character is feeling  
> Also I apologise its short, I'm finally getting back into writing

The ringing in your ears was only out weighed by the sound of wind as your once fragile body smashed into the ground of the Devildom. There you lay, gasping for breath as white wings fade to a charcoal black. You lay bleeding on the steps of the royal castle, trying to recall just what had happened to lead you to this exact moment.

_Oh, thats thats right- I killed myself._ You thought to yourself, the ringing in your ears fading as reality crashed down upon you. You had been cast from the Celestial Realm upon the discovery of your former pact marks of the seven demon brothers. You had only been there for approximately a week before a higher up found the seven marks along your back. They called you names as you begged to stay, some of the words digging into your heart.

The most painful one was being called _"The embodiment of the seven sins"_ as allegedly the pacts had tainted your soul and made the sins your own little by little. You hadn't understood their meaning until the rage set in, slowly at first before it became all consuming. It wasn't unusual for you to turn to anger when you felt broken, and now was no exception as Barbatos voice met your ears. 

"Y/n?" He asked in shock, taking in the dark wings and horns that left your hair. You sat up with a groan, glaring at the lone demon before Diavolo came into view. That's when things went from bad to worse as you slowly stood, ignoring the protest from your aching body.

"This is your fault" you managed a hiss, breathing hard on your weak body, "I begged you to stay, I told you it would be the death of me if you sent me back!" You yell, rage spilling off you in waves.

" **I TOLD YOU** **!** " Your voice boomed, internally surprised at your voice. You went to speak again when you hear the sound of rushed foot steps and a familiar face caught you off guard. Of course Lucifer was there. Your blood continued to boil as you remembered the begging texts and un-answered calls sent to the demon before you. You had reached out to him and the others for help, desperate to save yourself as you drowned in your own mental agony. You unfortunately never received a call or text back until you had already taken your own life. 

The look on Lucifer's face would have made you laugh if you didn't feel so incredibly broken in this moment. Lucifer, the Demon who always wore a calm and collected mask, was completely shocked at your appearance as you stood before the three demons. At this point, no matter how hard you fought, you couldn't contain the agonizing wail that left your body. You fell to your knees as you shook, too many emotions flooding your system to hold back any longer.

Lucifer shook his head and rushed over, holding you tight to his chest, finally connecting the dots of what hat happened in the last week. He finally realized why you hadn't responded to any of the messages or calls anyone had left you. His poor human had killed himself.

"Y/n" he whispered softly, drawing another sob from your shaking form. "I'm so sorry." He said after a long pause, hiding his face in your slightly blood soaked hair as your body slowly hid your wings and horns. Lucifer couldn't speak as Diavolo walked over, crouching in front of you. A hand rested on your shoulder as you cried, his face full of regret and worry.

"I never meant to hurt you." Diavolo muttered before giving Lucifer a knowing look. "Take him home Lucifer, your brothers must be worried sick." He all he said before vanishing back inside the castle as you blacked out from being so exhausted. 

Lucifer did as he was told, picking you up bridal style and taking you home. Making sure to keep you close as he walked back to give his brothers the unfortunate news. Their beloved human had fallen from grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again please let me known if you're interested in this becoming a series! I will also likely have two or three versions if asked for cis male and female ones while also keeping the Trans Male work.


	3. Flesh Asmo/Reader NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender neutral reader with Asmo. Based off the song Flesh by Simon Curtis.   
> This idea popped into my mind as I was listening to the song.

Your eyes meet the texts flying across your screen as Asmo texts you, poor thing was in something the demons called 'heat'. He currently was begging you to come to his room to help alleviate the burning in the pit of his stomach. Lucifer had warned you he would message you and if you did accept he would likely claim you without a second thought. Your eyes widened as a picture popped onto the screen of Asmo pressed all the way down, on what you assumed, was a very large dildo. He looked wreaked and desperate, eyes slightly crossed and a faint hint of blood on his teeth as he bit his lip. The flame in the pit of your stomach grew as you eyed the picture, suppressing a needy sound.

"Fine." You messaged simply, receiving several heart emojis and demon in love stickers. You stood slowly and looked around, eyes falling upon some skimpy clothes Asmo had loaned you. You sigh and grab them and walk into your bathroom to freshen up for the painfully horny demon.

After leaving the shower you were met with a phone call, and upon closer inspection it was the fifth of four other missed calls from the Avatar of Lust. You pick up to near a low whine. 

"Y/N! Hurry up!" He said, voice shaky as he moaned to punctuate his demand. You sigh and shake your head. 

"Asmo, dear, I'm getting ready. See you in ten" you said simply before hanging up to hear his protest. After that you shuffled into the silk booty shorts and tank top that left nothing to the imagination. You gently spray yourself with a perfume that Asmo has expressed he loved deeply. Without another thought you left to his room, thankful that the brothers seemed to all be busy with something else as you walked the halls to Amos room. You didn't get a chance to second guess yourself as apparently Asmo smelled you approaching, door flying open as he peaked out at you with a flushed face.

Asmo's eyes shamelessly roamed your slightly curvy figure as you walked closer. "I knew you'd like those.." he said softly, trying to play it off that he wasn't planning for this moment and wanted to jump you there and now. 

You laugh softly and enter his room, shuddering at the sight of his pale body and ruined bed. Before you could as much as make a sound he threw himself against you in a heated kiss, pressing you against the now closed door. You gasp softly into the heated kiss, the demon slipping his tongue into your mouth as he rubbed the front of your crotch. He didn't miss the clear sign of your arousal as he rubbed you through the silk shorts. After what seemed like ages he pulled from you, cock leaking and twitching softly as he looked at you. 

Asmo seemed to want to say something, but his hazy brain was too fixated on your body to form the correct words. Guessing what he wanted to say you took a step forward and pressed yourself to his body, undeniably needy for the demon in front of you.

"You can fuck me, if thats what you mean when you stare at me with an open mouth." You whispered into the demons ear. Asmo didn't need to be told twice as his demon form took over and ripped the clothes from your body. 

Next thing you know you're being thrown onto his bed and the demon crawled over you, holding to fingers to your lips. You took the hint and took the digits into your mouth, sucking on them playfully as well as coating them with your spit. The sight ripped a feral groan from the demon over you, pulling his fingers from your mouth. Asmodeus quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue and working a finger into your entrance. He swallowed your groan as he quickly worked you open enough for his cock, going just slow enough to not cause you pain. The strain to not take you there and then was evident on how tense he was and how he ground himself against your leg desperately. 

Once he deemed you open enough he pulled his fingers and mouth from you. He looked down at you fondly, panting and shaking softly.

"I've wanted you for so long," the Avatar of Lust admitted, "it's a shame I can't wait and tease you until you're begging like I'd prefer" he cooed, eyes looking into yours as he spread your legs with one hand. His other hand rest on his cock as he watched you, grinning as you have him a nod of approval. Without much other warning he pushed into your heat, moaning slowly. The moan faded into a growl as it took everything in him to not destroy your entrance there and then. Asmo watched you as you adjusted to his length.

"Fuck your big, Asmo." You managed to whisper between pants and whimpers as his cock twitched within your warm walls. After a few moments of gentle touching and sounds later from the male you relaxed under him, grateful for his restraint to make sure you didn't get hurt. "Thank you.. for waiting," you mutter, nerves on fire from embarrassment and pleasure as you roll your hips against his, "You can move."

That's all he needed to hear to start a rough and quick pace of fucking into your tight hole. The sounds falling from his open mouth gave away just how much he had held back for you, eyes squeezed shut as he fucked into you desperately. Meanwhile each movement and thrust sent fire blazing through your veins and tightening the coil in the pit of your stomach steadily. 

"Oh Asmo!" You cry as he hit that special bundle of nerves in you that made you see stars. A new energy filled Asmodeus as he shifted his hips to find that spot with each thrust. With his playing earlier he wasn't surprised as he felt his climax draw near. One of his hands flew down to your sex and rubbed it quickly. The sounds falling from your parted lips and the clenching of your hole sent him quickly over the edge. You followed suit quickly as you felt his cum fill you as your body milked him dry.

As his desperation and the need to fuck faded he leaned over, biting a mark against your shoulder with a feral sound. The sudden pain relaxed into pleasure as he licked at the bleeding mark. "Mine." He said heatedly, looking at you with a possessive sound. You simply nodded and held him close to your body, soothing his mind and body against your soft skin.

"Yours" you promised as he rolled over with you, cock still in your entrance. You laughed weakly and snuggled up to him, knowing sooner rather than later he'd be fucking you into his bed again. 


	4. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of an explanation on why I'm not active currently

Hey guys! I'm alright to start this off. I haven't been feeling well and as of July 11th I'm quarantined until the 21st. I've either been sleeping or so tired I can hardly think if I'm honest, so updates may be slow until I'm feeling better. I don't want to put out anything that isn't something I know I put love and thought into.

So yeah updates will either be really slow or non existent until further notice. Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing requests! Please be patient.


End file.
